80sfandomcom-20200223-history
Movies in 1981
1981 Wide-release movies January–March *January 1981 **January 7 ***''Scream'' **January 14 ***''Scanners'' **January 28 ***''Blood Beach'' **January 30 ***''Earthbound'' ***''The Incredible Shrinking Woman'' *February 1981 **February 11 ***''My Bloody Valentine'' ***''Sphinx'' **February 13 ***''American Pop'' ***''Eyewitness'' *March 1981 **March 6 ***''All Night Long'' ***''The Devil and Max Devlin'' ***''Maniac'' ***''On the Right Track'' **March 13 ***''Back Roads'' ***''The Funhouse'' ***''Modern Romance'' **March 20 ***''Amy'' ***''Omen III: The Final Conflict'' ***''The Postman Always Rings Twice **March 27 ***''Eyes of a Stranger'' ***''Thief'' April–June *April 1981 **April 3 ***''Alice in Wonderland'' (re-release) ***''Hardly Working'' **April 4 ***''This Is Elvis'' ***''Nighthawks'' **April 10 ***''Excalibur'' ***''Going Ape!'' ***''The Howling'' ***''Knightriders'' **April 17 ***''Caveman'' **April 24 ***''Cattle Annie and Little Britches'' ***''The Hand'' ***''Ms. 45'' ***''Night School'' ***''Take This Job and Shove It'' **April 28 ***''Bloody Birthday'' *May 1981 **May 1 ***''Friday the 13th Part 2'' ***''Graduation Day'' ***''King of the Mountain'' **May 3 ***''Image of the Beast'' **May 8 ***''The Burning'' **May 15 ***''The Fan'' **May 21 ***''Death Hunt'' **May 22 ***''Bustin' Loose'' ***''The Four Seasons'' ***''The Legend of the Lone Ranger'' **May 29 ***''Dead & Buried'' ***''Polyester'' ***''The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia'' *June 1981 **June 5 ***''Cheech & Chong's Nice Dreams'' ***''Final Exam'' ***''Tuck Everlasting'' **June 12 ***''Clash of the Titans'' ***''Freaky Friday'' (re-release) ***''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' (re-release) ***''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (re-release) ***''History of the World, Part I'' ***''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' **June 19 ***''The Cannonball Run'' ***''Superman II'' ***''Swiss Family Robinson'' (re-release) **June 26 ***''Dragonslayer'' ***''For Your Eyes OnlyFor Your Eyes Only (film) ***The Great Muppet Caper'' ***''Stripes'' July–September *July 1981 **July 1 ***''S.O.B.'' **July 10 ***''Escape from New York'' ***''The Fox and the Hound'' **July 17 ***''Arthur'' ***''Endless Love'' ***''Zorro, The Gay Blade'' **July 24 ***''Blow Out'' ***''Wolfen **July 31 ***''Under the Rainbow'' *August 1981 **August 7 ***''Heavy Metal'' ***''Student Bodies'' **August 14 ***''Deadly Blessing'' ***''An Eye for an Eye'' ***''They All Laughed'' **August 21 ***''An American Werewolf in London'' ***''First Monday in October'' ***''Prince of the City'' **August 28 ***''Body Heat'' ***''Chu Chu and the Philly Flash'' ***''Hell Night'' ***''Private Lessons'' *September 1981 **September 18 ***''Continental Divide'' ***''Mommie Dearest'' ***''Raggedy Man'' **September 23 ***''Only When I Laugh'' ***''Rich and Famous'' **September 25 ***''The Boogens'' ***''Carbon Copy'' ***''So Fine'' October–December *October 1981 *''Galaxy of Terror'' **October 2 ***''Enter the Ninja'' ***''Paternity'' **October 9 ***''Full Moon High'' ***''Tattoo'' **October 11 ***''My Dinner with Andre'' **October 14 ***''Just Before Dawn'' **October 16 ***''All the Marbles'' **October 23 ***''Nightmare'' ***''Silence of the North'' **October 30 ***''Looker'' ***''Halloween II'' *November 1981 **November 6 ***''The Prowler'' ***''Fantasies'' ***''Time Bandits'' **November 13 *** Porky's ***''The Pursuit of D. B. Cooper'' **November 20 ***''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' *** Ragtime *December 1981 **December 4 ***''On Golden Pond'' ***''Reds'' **December 11 ***''Buddy Buddy'' ***''Dawn of the Mummy'' ***''Four Friends'' *** Pennies from Heaven ***''Rollover'' **December 18 ***''Absence of Malice'' ***''Cinderella'' (re-release) ***''Ghost Story'' ***''Neighbors'' ***''Sharky's Machine'' **December 20 ***''Taps'' **December 25 ***''Modern Problems'' References Resources * Wikipedia, Category:Movies by year Category:Movies in 1981 Category:1981